thepowerrangersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power Rangers Wiki
Welcome to Power Rangers is a long-running American entertainment and merchandising franchise built around a live action children's television series featuring teams of costumed heroes Produced first by Saban Entertainment, later by BVS Entertainment, and currently by SCG Power Rangers LLC, the series took its initial premise and much of its footage from the Japanese tokusatsu Super Sentai franchise. Its first entry, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, debuted on August 28, 1993, and helped launch the Fox Kids programming block of the 1990s, during which it catapulted into popular culture along with a line of action figures and other toys by Bandai. Despite initial criticism for its action violence targeted to child audiences, the franchise has continued, and as of 2011 the show consists of 19 television seasons of 16 different series and two theatrical films. Creator Haim Saban regained ownership of the franchise in 2010 after seven years under The Walt Disney Company. The current season Power Rangers Samurai debuted in the United States on February 7, 2011. The first series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' through In Space followed a story arc with a gradually changing cast and characters over six years. Beginning with Lost Galaxy, although it had ties with the previous story arc, each Power Rangers series had its own self-contained storylines, independent of previous series. Crossover episodes between different series featuring rangers, villains, and other other characters from past seasons also began with Lost Galaxy.'' * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the longest-running series, aired from 1993 to 1995, spanning three seasons. In those three seasons, MMPR used footage, costumes, and props from three of the Super Sentai Series: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger for season 1, Gosei Sentai Dairanger for season 2, and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger for season 3. In 2010, MMPR was re-versioned for broadcast. ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers aired in early 1996 as a miniseries that served as a link between MMPR and Zeo. It also utilized footage and props from Kakuranger and featured the costumes used by the Kakurangers as the footage for the Alien Rangers. * Power Rangers Zeo aired in 1996 and featured the first change in costume for the American Power Rangers, using footage from Chōriki Sentai Ohranger. * Power Rangers Turbo aired in 1997 and also had a movie with the series, titled Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie which acted as the bridge between Zeo and Turbo, and introduced Justin Stewart, the youngest Power Ranger. Turbo used footage from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. * Power Rangers in Space aired in 1998. It ended a story-arc concerning the character Zordon and introduced the Battlizer armor, unique to the American productions. The in Space series took footage from Denji Sentai Megaranger. * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy aired in 1999. Whereas all of the previous series featured interconnections in their casts and characters, Lost Galaxy used an entirely new cast of characters to play the Power Rangers. It also began the trend of the "team up" crossover episode where the current team meets with the previous team to fight a common enemy. The series used props and footage from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue aired in 2000 and is the first to feature an original Power Ranger, the Titanium Ranger. Lightspeed Rescue used footage, costumes, and props from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive. * Power Rangers Time Force aired in 2001; it was the last series fully produced by Saban Entertainment. Time Force used footage and props from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. * Power Rangers Wild Force (the first series produced partly by BVS Entertainment) aired in 2002. As the 10th anniversary series, it also featured an anniversary crossover episode titled "Forever Red" where every series' original Red Ranger up until that point returned to fight a common enemy. Wild Force used footage and props from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Wild Force was the final season to be filmed in the United States. * Power Rangers Ninja Storm aired in 2003. The first series produced entirely by BVS Entertainment and filmed in New Zealand, it did not feature a crossover episode, which originally made fans believe that it was in a separate continuity from the Saban seasons. Ninja Storm used footage and costumes from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. * Power Rangers Dino Thunder aired in 2004 and re-introduced Jason David Frank's character Tommy Oliver, who had previously appeared in Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo. Dino Thunder used footage from Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger. Tommy and the Ninja Rangers' appearances in Dino Thunder established the continuity between the Saban and Disney productions. * Power Rangers S.P.D. aired in 2005. Like its Japanese counterpart Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger it featured more than six Rangers, two of which only appeared once. * Power Rangers Mystic Force aired in 2006 and is the first series to have a cast of entirely Australians and New Zealanders, as well as the first BVS-produced series to not create a new antagonistic character, relying totally on the villain characters from its Super Sentai counterpart Mahou Sentai Magiranger. * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive aired in 2007 and was the 15th anniversary season for the franchise, featuring the crossover episode Once a Ranger that featured the return of Johnny Yong Bosch's character Adam Park. Operation Overdrive used footage and costumes from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. * Power Rangers Jungle Fury aired in 2008 and is the first BVS-produced series, as well as second altogether, to introduce original Power Rangers, the Spirit Rangers. Like its Super Sentai counterpart Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Jungle Fury also featured the first Zords used by the villains that could combine with the Power Rangers' Megazord in cooperation. * Power Rangers RPM, the seventeenth season, premiered in March 2009. It is the second series to take place in a futuristic setting and the first to take place in a post-apocalyptic setting. This series uses costumes and footage from Engine Sentai Go-onger. * Power Rangers Samurai, the latest series, produced by Saban, began airing in February 2011. This series uses costumes and footage from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The Power Rangers series has also generated two theatrical films, both distributed by 20th Century Fox. As of 2010, Fox's home entertainment division, long after Fox's parent company News Corporation and Haim Saban sold Fox Family (currently ABC Family), including Saban Entertainment and the Power Rangers franchise, to the Walt Disney Company, still maintains worldwide home-entertainment rights to both of these Power Rangers films. However, with the sale back to Saban, Paramount Pictures, part of the Viacom family of properties that includes Nickelodeon, could take over future video distribution rights. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Negatron.jpg Dreadhead.jpg Doubletone.jpg Mutant Arachnitor.jpg Arachnitor.jpg Rofer.jpg Category:Browse Category:Fuck Category:Supergirl Category:Flash Category:Smallville,ect jada stevens did in fiction Category:What's wrong with you jada stevens Category:Quit talking to yourself Category:Look at him Category:Mediamass